His Anger, My Fear
by goodknights4me
Summary: Warning:Abuse/Rape Anybody can become angry; but to be angry with the right person, and to the right degree, and at the right time, and for the right purpose, and in the right way, that is not within everybody's power.-Aristotle
1. Foolish

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters

My Fear

Chapter 1 Foolish

The room had a soft glow candles were everywhere and the summer night breeze went through the young girls hair as she giggled at her fiancée jokes. "No way! So then what happened?" she asked " My mom hit Master Roshi straight upside the head" he replied while laughing himself. The laughing soon calmed down a bit " Wow Trunks you sure out did yourself this time" Pan said as she looked over the balcony of the restaurant toward the ocean and moon. " Pan you know I'd do just about anything for you." "Really? Are you sure about that? What if I told you to jump off a cliff?" Trunks chuckled to himself "I'm not having sex with you till were married Pan it doesn't get any worse than that." Pan smacked the side of his head as he continued to chuckle, Pan crossed her arms and blushed. Trunks smirked at the blush that had formed on her cheeks, he loved how she would always blush when something that had to do with sex. " Oh come on Pan I can't go on its been a year and all I've been allowed to do is fondle and make out." "Shut up Trunks" Pan stated through gritted teeth as she felt herself blush even more. Trunks smirk grew " Its so hard Pan, especially at night all I do is stay awake and fantasize about what your hiding under -"

Trunks looked up toward the waiter who was blushing " were you listening in on our conversation?" Trunks asked. " um No sir I wasn't trying to I just well I had overheard and th-" " So your saying that we were being loud" " No sir its just that um -" Pan gave the waiter a sympathetic look " Oh look honey he brought the food !" Pan exclaimed trying to help the waiter out. The waiter quickly turned around and took the food of the cart and placed it in front of Trunks and Pan and quickly walked off.

Pan shook her head at Trunks smiling face " that wasn't very nice Trunks"

"Please Pan you know I was just messing with him". Pan just let out a annoyed sigh and bit into her chicken.

"Trunks would you like it if someone messed around with you while your at work?"

" What do you think you do Pan?"

"Fine Trunks if you never appreciated my back rubs I guess I should stop giving them to you ." pan stated calmly taking her anger out on the chicken on her plate. He just chuckled again and they both ate in silence he occasionally would pour wine in her glass after she'd gulp it down. "Panny are you going to be okay you've downed four bottles of wine."

"Trunksy wunksy bunny tummy sunny honey" she giggled as Trunks gave her a freaked out expression she then let out a very unlady like belch before continuing. "your name rhymes a lot"

"Panny Trunksy is not my name" he said as he indicated to a near by waiter for a check.

"SHUT UP!!" pan yelled bringing everyone's attention to their table while trunks let out a nervous chuckle. "No fricken way, what exactly is your name?"

"Honey my name is Trunks"

She looked at him mouth wide open and whispered "No kidding right? Are you serious , wow never would have guessed I mean Trunks what kind of a name is that. Who knew, I guess you do learn something new every day."  
Trunks just chuckled " Panny I thinks its time for us to go"

Pan had her arm around his shoulder as Trunks securely placed his around her waist as they waited for valet. The valet got out of the car and handed the keys to Trunks "Will you need any help putting the young lady in the car sir?" before Trunks could answer the valet Pan pushed one of her arms out for a hand shake as the valet tensely shook it "Hi I'm Pan I got grades in high school" and then went on giggling. "No I think I can handle it." trunks stated as he pulled pan along to the passenger side of the car. He securely put her back in the car and went around the car to tip the Valet who thanked him. Trunks got into the car and turned to say something to Pan "shit" he said to himself. "Pan where the hell are you ?" he said as he looked to the empty seat next to him. "RIGHT HERE!!" Pan exclaimed as she jumped put from the back seat. "You found me good job Trunks"

Trunks stared as she fell back into the seat with fits of laughter . He couldn't help but notice how her modest yet appealing black dress had ridden up her legs up to the point that they were barley covering her panties. His eyes traveled up and down her long legs, and to the neckline of her dress which he noticed had become unbuttoned . He gulped a bit as a wave of heat hit him 'a year with out sex has definitely been to long' he thought to himself.

He was pulled out of his fantasy as he heard a car honk behind them " Pan" he said sternly which pulled her out her laughter "get your ass to the front of the car" He pulled the car forward to make room for the other cars, he tuned his head around to tell Pan to get a move on it but instead was greeted with her ass . He stared at her body as she clumsily threw her self up to the front "You settled in now?" Trunks asked all he got as a reply was a lame 'yeah'.

Trunks walked out of the bathroom and stared at his snoring fiancé who was sprawled out on the king size bed. He chuckled it seemed as if the bigger the beds got the more she would spread herself out. Trunks got into bed and anticipated the instant cuddle attack he was about to receive from Pan. She rolled over and buried herself into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He lay there in silence but then felt Pan unknowingly rub her body against him .He let out a frustrated groan and knew he was in for another sleepless night.


	2. Runied

-1Disclaimer- don't own it

AN: the damn lines won't disappear and its pissing me off

Chapter 2 - Ruined

Pan smiled from her seat at all the people dancing she chuckled at a angry Vegeta with his arms crossed in middle of the dance floor. "Pan, do you think we can leave now?" Trunks asked while pouring himself some more wine. Pan just looked at him like he was crazy "Trunks we've only been at the reception for ten minutes we haven't even cut the cake yet." "yeah well we've been married for two hours and that's two hours too long of me not getting to be inside of your-" Trunks was interrupted by a smack to the back of the head "Trunks you finish that sentence and you can wait another two hours." Trunks gave out an exaggerated sigh as he pulled Pan up to sit in his lap. "Pan your going to be the death of me" he muttered in her ear as he chugged down his glass of wine.

Trunks sat alone like every other male who didn't have a daughter to watch the father daughter dance. He watched as Pan and Gohan had a very animated conversation, with Pan laughing and Gohan frowning. He chuckled even more as he noticed his mother and Videl frantically taking pictures as if they were the paparazzi themselves. He noticed a drunken Goten walking around with a video camera interrupting peoples dances to ask them silly questions. He chuckled when he saw Vegeta grab the camera that Goten held and crushed it with his hand as Goten and Bra both tried to stop him.

The father daughter dance finally ended and Pan motioned for Trunks to come and dance with her he quickly got up. Pan was tapped on the shoulder and turned around to see one of Trunks corporate friends.

"Hi" she said as he looked her up and down she felt a bit uneasy at his gesture.

"May I have this dance with you ?" he asked with a grin as he reached down to grab her hand and kissed it.

She right then knew what kind of guy he was, the type that Trunks used to be, before he matured and decided to settle down with her. She let out a sigh "Please just one dance" he asked again. "Actually I was about to dance with my husband he was" She looked behind her expecting to see Trunks walking toward her but instead noticed him dancing with a girl. She stared at Trunks little longer and noticed him look at her with a look in his eyes that showed how displeased he was with her at this instance. She knew that he had a jealous streak but this was too much she wasn't the only one dancing with someone else, shit she wasn't even dancing with the guy yet. "you know what" Pan said as she looked up into the man's eyes "I'd love to dance" and he just grinned.

Two minutes into the slow dance she became a little uncomfortable at how close he was pressing himself to her. Then she looked toward Trunks and noticed how close him and that tramp were. She knew he did stupid things when he was drunk but he wasn't even supposed to be drinking tonight he said he wouldn't. She let out another sigh and swallowed down the knot that was starting to form in her throat. She didn't know why she was getting upset it was just a little dance on their wedding night no big deal, right?

"Sorry I have to go to the restroom so please excuse me" she said as she left the man standing on the dance floor. She went to the bathroom no one was in there she thought to herself with relief, she really wanted to be alone. Just her luck she thought as she heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly went into a stall. She lifted up her white dress so it couldn't be seen by the people in the bathroom. They continued with their banter of how good they both looked in their dresses and how nice their hair was. Pan rolled her eyes as she listened to them talk but then something got her attention.

"Wait you just got done dancing with the Trunks Briefs ? No way!"

"Yeah sure did to bad he's married though"

"So as if that would stop you"

"Yeah I guess your right it didn't stop me last time he had a girlfriend" she replied with a giggle.

Pan listened to them as they walked out and quickly walked out of the stall. Her eyes were a little teary but she blinked them back. This was not how her night was supposed to be turning out and those words 'Yeah I guess your right it didn't stop me last time he had a girlfriend' just rung through her head. She didn't know what to make of them.

Trunks walked around searching for Pan and couldn't seem to find her or the guy anywhere. His blood was boiling he was even thinking about just leaving the reception without her. Trunks turned around as he heard someone say her name it was drunk Goten laughing with her by the bathroom entrance. From the looks of it Pan was trying to tell him that he was going through the wrong door. Trunks felt relief rush through him as he noticed the other guy was nowhere near her but he was still angry. He went to her and grabbed her bicep firmly and disregarded her shocked expression. "I think its time for us to go" he said through gritted teeth near her ear. Pan looked up at him and wriggled her arm out of his grip "let me go tell my parents". Trunks just grabbed her arm again but with less force "I already informed them of that now lets go." Pan felt a little nervous as she looked up at him and smiled "okay" she said quietly. She tried to pull her arm free but the more she tried the harder he would hold and the closer he would pull her to him as they walked to the exit.


	3. Anything

-1Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/DBGT

My Fear

Chapter 3: Anything

_AN: sorry this chapter is kind of short and there will be some typos so please don't give me hell about them(so sorry) _

Trunks grabbed her ass as they made out in the back of the limo he gave it firm squeeze making Pan shriek in surprise and him grin against her lips. He let groan as she put her legs on either side of his waist and rubbed herself against him. Trunks could feel himself get hard as he felt her breast press against his chest he just couldn't control himself anymore as put his weight forward so that Pan and him both feel back onto the floor of the limo. Trunks ran hungry kisses down her neck and sucked on the bit of breast that had pushed its way over neck line of her dress. Pan let out a moan and threw her head back as she tried to stable herself with her arms and tried to sit up. Trunks put his hands on her shoulders as he tried to push her down while he sucked on her neck. But Pan quickly put her own hands on his shoulders and pushed with all her might and flipped Trunks over. Surprising both him and her as she sat on his chest, he smirked up at her "Well Panny if you wanted to be rough all you had to do was ask" He said hoarsely as he reached up for Pan's face to start another hot session of tongue wrestling. Pan quickly put his hands back down and shook her head while gasping in some air.

"No" Pan said

"No?" Trunks said sounding disappointed

"No not in the car" Pan said sternly

Trunks slumped back onto the floor in defeat as Pan got off him to straighten her dress. Trunks got up to and stumbled a bit before getting to the seat next to Pan. Pan turned to looked at him and noticed his eyes were still red from all the alcohol he had consumed. He had sobered up a bit but was still acting a little strange. She noticed how he moved his hand from her knee all the way up to her thigh and continued to go higher. Pan couldn't help herself as she let out a shiver and Trunks whispered in her ear "are you cold?" Pan just replied by putting her hand over his and stopped it.

"Come on Trunks we only have a few minutes till we get to the Hotel" Pan said as she pushed his hand away and heard him sigh. "But I promise you once we get there you can do whatever you want to with me" she whispered huskily into his ear and bit her lip to hold back a giggle as she heard him let out a groan.

"Anything?" he said with a lust filled look in his eyes.

"Well" Pan said getting a little nervous at the look in his eyes and went into a nervous ramble "Almost anything I mean it's going to be my first time so you can't just do anything or else but later maybe you can do anything" she ended with a nervous chuckle. From what she has heard she knew what a freak Trunks could be in bed and she would have to be crazy to let him do anything. Trunks just let out a laugh and turned her head to his with his fingers on her chin and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "You have so much to learn my little Panny" Trunks murmured into her ear "And I'm going to teach you" he whispered against her neck. Pan sat there and furiously blushed as Trunks looked at her face and smirked at her shyness.

Thanks: ladybugg

R&R

tell me if you think i should continue with the story cause i don't know if i should


	4. Ready

-1Disclaimer: Don't own it

AN: _Lemon (sorry if it sucks which it probably will)_

Chapter 4 -Ready

"This is beautiful" Pan said as she walked onto the balcony of the hotel room and stared out at the view of the moon. Trunks walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "your beautiful" he whispered in her ear and kissed his way down her neck. She let out a sigh as she leaned into his embrace and tilted her head to the side revealing more of her neck to his lips. Pan let out a small moan as Trunks sucked on her sweet spot. He slowly lowered his hands from her waist to her hips and pressed her against his hardening member. Pan eyes widened slightly as she felt his manhood against her bottom. Trunks hands went up to her shoulders and turned her around.

Trunks stared intently into Pan's eyes "you're beautiful" he huskily spoke as he took Pan into his arms and crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes quickly closed as she took in all the emotion that came along with the kiss. He coaxed her lips to part as he ran his tongue along her lips. Trunks pressed Pan tightly against his body and slid one of his hands down to her ass and kept the other behind her neck. Pan let out another moan as Trunks quickly lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Pan kept her hands in his hair while he kept both of his on her ass. Trunks maneuvered himself to their bed He grunted as they landed. Pan let out a gasp of surprise as she hadn't even realized they ever left the balcony. He quickly put his lips against her neck and worked his way down as his hands pushed her dress away from her womanhood. He settled between her legs and lifted himself up to his knees and stared down at Pan.

He locked his eyes with her and watched as the blush formed on her cheeks. He smiled at her before he set his eyes on her lips that were red from all there kissing. He stared at her covered breast and brought his eyes to her uncovered legs that he loved so much. He looked back up to her eyes as he took off his coat that was soon thrown to the side. He watched as Pan bit her bottom lip out of nervousness he smirked and took his hands off the tie he was about to remove. Trunks grabbed Pan's hand and sat her up slightly; he kissed her hand and brought her hand up to his tie. "You wouldn't mind helping me take off my tie would you?" he asked. Pan simply shook her head no, Trunks watched as she fumbled but finally succeeded in taking it off. She slipped it slowly off his head and threw it to the side she stared him expectantly she had no idea what he wanted her to be doing. So she went with her instincts and began unbuttoning his shirt her hands were shaking as she did so she looked up at Trunks and found him staring. She placed her hands on the exposed area of his chest then slid them up his shoulders and pushed his sleeves off his arms with her hands following.

Trunks slipped his hands out of the sleeves and grabbed the back of Pan's head to bring her into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as he took all the clips out of her hair and let her hair flow down her back. She found herself laying underneath Trunks. He found his hands behind her back unbuttoning her dress as he kissed her shoulders he slipped the dress down to her waist and continued his journey from her shoulders to her breast. Pan blushed furiously as she felt his hand over one breast and mouth over another; she let out a moan and thrust her back forward as he bit down lightly on her nipple. Trunks switched his attention to her other breast and let both his hands go down to her hips. He smirked against her skin when he heard her let out a whimper and felt as she pulled his hair. Trunks pulled her dress further down as he left kisses along her stomach Pan's hand soon left his head and grasped the sheets. Trunks slipped the dress down her legs and stared at the only piece of material left on her body he felt himself stretch against his pants. He stared at her body taking everything from the rise of her chest as she took in a breath to the gleam of the moon light on her skin.

Trunks slipped her panties off slowly inch by inch revealing her most intimate area to him. When he was done he slipped off his own pants throwing them onto the growing pile next to the bed and placed his hands on her thighs. She closed her legs and blushed as she felt her body and face heat up from the sensation of just having his hands on her thighs. She felt as he spread her thighs and made room for himself as he began to massage up her thighs trying to relax her tense body. He leaned his head down to kiss her stomach and heard her giggle as he hit a ticklish part. Pan felt her breathing grow more shallow as he got closer to his destination. Trunks hands where now on the inside of her thighs and his mouth planting feather light kisses on her abdomen.

"Trunks?" Pan breathed out.

"hmmn" Trunks answered against her skin and felt Pan shiver at the vibration of his voice.

"Wh-what are you doing?' She whispered as her hands tangled in the sheets and saw him bring his head and answer "Nothing you won't like."

Pan flipped her head back and moaned at the feeling of his mouth over her the heat that was rushing through turned into a pleasure filled fire. She Moaned his name when she felt herself constricting around his finger. Trunks grabbed her thighs and placed them over his shoulders as he inserted another finger. Pan moaned even louder as Trunks sucked on her clit and could help but hold back his groan as he heard Pans scream his name out. Pan let out a another long moan and thrust up her hips at the new sensations she was feeling, Trunks hands gripped her hips keeping them still as he heard her let out the last moan before her climax.

Trunks brought his head up and smirked as he watched her trying to catch her breath. Pan stared at him as he took off his boxers and placed her own hands over his stopping him. She stared into his eyes and smiled "I'm ready" she whispered softly and pulled his boxers down for him and laid back down. He watched as she spread her legs for him as he put his hands on either side of her. Pan put her hands on his shoulders. And finally got the nerve to look down and quickly looked back up and blushed "your big" she whispered and Trunks chuckled as he kissed on the cheek. Trunks gently pushed himself inside her and said "I'm sorry" as he saw the pained expression on her face "I love you" Pan whispered "I love you to" Trunks said as he kissed her lips and thrust himself fully with in her. He felt her scratch his back as he thrust himself in her again. He broke off from there kiss 'tell me if you want to stop' he spoke as he looked into her eyes. Pan nodded her head thrust her hips forward signaling for him to continue and he did. He watched as gradually her pain turned to pleasure before his eyes he groaned at the feeling of her tight warm walls constricting around him. He heard her moaning for him to go faster and he did. Trunks watched as she thrust her head back in passion and listened as the moans came spilling from her mouth.

AN: I will update soon (I think maybe not, no i probably will)

let me know what you think


	5. Bad things

-1_AN: Late update sorry _

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**T/P**

**Bad things**

Trunks stared with a amused interest at the look on Pan's face as his mother and Videl kept asking about the honey moon. Trunks chuckled as Pan's hands quickly covered her face in embarrassment. Goten walked back to trunks from the bar with a big grin on his face "There giving Pan hell aren't they?" Goten said as he passed Trunks a drink. "I told Pan before we came here to just tell them how it was and walk away before they asked for details." Goten looked at Trunks with a serious expression "they would have just come after you Trunks" Trunks smirked "let them I wouldn't held back anything you and I both know that"

Gohan watched as Trunks and Goten laughed and drank as he walked toward Pan. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment as he heard bulma ask his daughter a very inappropriate question. He cleared his throat as he got into hearing distance of the two females. Pan was lucky that Chi Chi was to busy trying to get Goku to stop eating before he finished all of it. "Pan I need to talk to you" Gohan said with a effort filled stern voice. Any other circumstance Pan would have made up an excuse as to why she couldn't talk to him but, this was a chance she couldn't let up. "Sure daddy" Pan stated with a bright smile that made Gohan smile a little. "lets talk inside the house" Gohan said. "okay" Pan said a little confused. Gohan walked toward the house with Pan in tow. Pan gave Trunks a disapproving look as she walked by when she noticed the whiskey in his hand.

"I wonder what Gohan is going to say to her " Goten said. " I don't know probably something about me" Trunks said with a sigh and gave his glass to Goten. "is it me or has Gohan been ignoring me for the past year or so" Trunks said glumly. "No way" Goten said "he has not been ignoring you, rember when he said happy birthday to you last year". Trunks chuckled "that was only after he and my dad beat the shit out of me for making out with Pan in the gravity room. Even then he said it sarcastically."

"Pan don't let Trunks drive tonight" Gohan said once they entered the kitchen. "I know dad" Pan said in a bored tone. As she looked thought the fridge "So is that what you wanted to talk to me about? " Pan asked as she opened a soda can. " No, come here" he patted the stool next to her Pan Sighed as she got on the stool " Okay dad what's bothering you, I thought we already talked about this Trunks and I are happy were-" "in love" Gohan finished for her "exactly" Pan said with a smile. " But that's not what i want to talk about Pan, your school, I want to talk about your school" he put her hand between his.

"oh" Pan said in a low whisper she knew her father had always expected that she go to a university. She had put college aside after she started dating Trunks well it was more like she had forgotten about it. "are you going to start turning applications?" "yeah of course I am, I was just taking a break." Pan replied with a smile on her face when she saw the look of relief on his face. " Good cause I thought you had forgotten about college Pan. your mom and I thought we were actually going to have to force you to go." "no way dad" Pan said nervously "I was planning on going all along" Gohan reached into his pocket and took out a folded sheet of paper "Great Pan this is a list of universities in Japan that would be great for your career goals. Its just that your mom and I were talking and we both agreed that it would be best for you to have a career to fall back on just in case-" "Just in case what dad?" Pan interjected in an annoyed tone "What, just in case this marriage doesn't work out." Gohan let out a sigh and placed his hand on Pans shoulder " Look Pan you have to be reasonable just think about the future that's all I'm saying. I know you Pan, I know that you don't want to have to depend on Trunks for money for the rest of your life right?"

"look dad I appreciate the concern I really do but just don't assume bad things about our marriage, please. And yes you are right about the money thing I've never wanted to be a house wife so I will look into the college thing. But honestly dad if you make another negative comment about our mar rage I will go straight to Bulma and Grandma and you will have to deal with the consequences." Gohan smiled "Okay Pan you've always have known how to strike fear in the hearts of men." Trunks opened the glass door "Gohan, Pan there starting to serve diner and Goku and dad are first in line." Pan got off the stool and grabbed hold of her dads hand "Come on dad we have to hurry." Trunks watched how Gohan looked at him warily as Pan pulled him through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Come on Trunks you hurry to don't expect me to make you dinner when we get home" Pan yelled over her shoulder at Trunks as he chuckled.

_AN: I will have another chapter up soon I hope, not sure to be honest_

_Let me know what you think _


	6. Perfect image?

Disclaimer: Don't own it

His Anger, My Fear

Chapter 6. Perfect image?

Trunks quickly brought his head up quickly as once again he almost fell asleep. He rubbed his temples and let out a groan of pain and slammed his fist against the desk this hangover was killing him. He winced at the loud sound of Pan knocking on his office door. She frowned as she opened the door "you look horrible" she said referring to his blood shot eyes messy hair and wrinkled close. Trunks stared in envy as she stood there in her comfortable robe and pajamas with a warm cup of coffee in her hand. "What are you doing up so early?" Trunks asked while reading over a contract with strained focus.

"Well your mom called my cell and asked to see if you were awake, and ready for your meeting at 9:00. Are you?" Pan asked as she put the cup of coffee that she had noticed him eyeing in front of him and nodded for him to take it. As she got closer to read over his shoulder she scrunched up her nose in disgust "Trunks you smell horrible!" she yelled as Trunks covered his ears and mumbled "you weren't complaining last night". Pan ignored his comment and took another whiff of him "yuck! You didn't even take a shower. You are not going to work like this!" "You don't have to yell so fucking loud Pan I'm eleven inches away from you!" Trunks yelled back "Take your shirt off" Pan said calmly with a pissed expression on her face and held out her hand "And your pants, come on hand them over" Trunks stared in mild shock but quickly got over it and smirked as he stood "okay if that's how you want to play" he took off his shirt and pants and threw them on the desk as he walked toward her and undid her robe. Pan quickly slapped his hand away "No!" she yelled "sit back down right now" Trunks did as he was told "Yes mistress" he purred against his ear as he went to sit down. "There are some handcuffs in my closet Panny just in case I do something bad." Pan just rolled her eyes and stated "gosh Trunks you are so horny" as she grabbed his close off the desk and walked toward the door "I'm going to iron these wrinkles out while you read that contract" she said over her shoulder and laughed at the sad expression that formed on his face.

Trunks walked out of his office 2 hours later looking just as tired as before but with combed hair and wrinkle free close. "I think you look much better now." Pan said as she saw him walk into the kitchen Trunks grunted in response "What time is it?" he asked as he sat at the breakfast table and watched Pan put his breakfast in front of him "It's 7:30" she said as she walked back into the kitchen to get her food "your mom said that she wants you there 15 minutes early" Pan said as she sat back down with her own food. "This taste great Pan, can you make me lunch for work?" Pan smiled "Sure." Trunks grabbed the orange juice and poured more for himself "So is the hangover done with?" Pan questioned

"I took some medicine so it's all good now."

"You wouldn't have to take medication if you didn't drink so much" Pan said in a annoyed tone

"Oh please Pan you act like you never drink remember about two weeks ago." Trunks chuckled "Trunksy Wunksy Bunny" He mocked her "Your name is Trunks? No way!" He laughed out loud

Pan's eye twitched in anger but calmed down "I do drink okay, but once in while and definitely not when I know I have work the next day."

Trunks just laughed "What work? You don't work you sit at home all day. And besides don't get mad at me I'm not the one drinking under age Pan."

"Whatever" Pan said in a pissed tone "go ahead and drink its not like I can do anything to stop you, right? After all you're the almighty Trunks Briefs who only plays by his own rules." Pan grabbed her plate and slid the contents from her plate on to his "Enjoy!" she said in a fake cheery voice and stomped off to the kitchen. Trunks let out a sigh as he continued eating the food on his plate. He knew he hit a sensitive spot when he said that line about her not working. He knew she wanted a career but he didn't see the need for it he already made billions each year. Plus he kind of liked having her as a housewife it gave him a good reputation to be the only one raking in the chips. Besides what would he look like in his colleagues' eyes if he let Pan work? He was supposed have the perfect image, a stay at home supportive wife and a certainly some children in the near future.

­­­­­­­­­­­

_AN: Sorry for the late update. And don't worry the story is going somewhere but slowly cause that's how I want it to be. _

_Let me know what you think_


End file.
